O livreiro e o cachorro
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Remus Lupin é o dono de uma pequena livraria nos subúrbios londrinos vivendo uma vida completamente normal até que um misterioso cachorro negro cruza seu caminho. Para melhorar, menos de 24h depois, um moreno mais misterioso ainda aparece em sua loja e Remus poderia jurar que os dois tem os mesmos olhos. Será que ele está realmente enlouquecendo ou há algo mais nessa história? AU
1. Um encontro casual

Parecia só mais um dia chegando ao fim enquanto Remus voltava do mercado para casa pelo caminho que fazia todas as semanas. Apesar do frio que fazia, a neve tinha parado de cair, criando a possibilidade perfeita para Remus fazer suas compras semanais. Já havia cruzado a última esquina quando escutou os gritos que dão inicio a essa história.

- Fora daqui, passa!

Anos depois ele ainda se perguntava o que teria acontecido se simplesmente tivesse ignorado aquela cena e seguido em frente como sempre fazia. Em vez disso, olhou para a origem da voz, bem a tempo de ver um grande cachorro negro correr porta afora, seguido de perto por uma gorda senhora que parecia furiosa.

- Se você roubar comida da minha loja de novo eu juro que te mato!

A senhora era uma figura conhecida da rua onde Remus morava. Possuía uma padaria e a habilidade de gritar muito alto e ficar vermelha como um pimentão assustadoramente rápido. O cachorro não, ele era uma novidade. Grande e preto, tinha olhos cinzas muito vivos e uma pata machucada que lambia sem parar. O seu pelo estava embaraçado e sujo, mas nem por isso parecia menos majestoso. Não era o tipo que as pessoas acolheriam, não... Era mais um solitário. Como Remus.

- Você machucou a pata? – Perguntou, se aproximando lentamente para não assusta-lo. O cachorro parou imediatamente, observando Remus.– Não se preocupe, eu não vou te fazer mal.

Parou a uma distância segura, não queria que o cão se assustasse e saísse correndo. Precisava chegar mais perto para examinar a pata machucada. Andou mais alguns passos com muito cuidado e se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura que o canino. Era impossível não notar aqueles grandes olhos cinzas como holofotes na escuridão, observando cada movimento que Remus fazia e se enchendo de curiosidade. Era quase como se o grande cachorro fosse capaz de entender o significado de sua palavras e Remus se sentia um tanto louco por continuar falando.

- Posso?... – Estendeu a mão, tentando alcançar a pata machucada. O cachorro encolheu instintivamente a perna, rosnando em resposta. – Acho que isso é um não.

Mais de perto, Remus podia ver todas as cicatrizes que cobriam o animal. Com certeza não era a primeira vez que alguém tentava machuca-lo.

- Você roubou comida daquela loja? Deve estar com fome...

Remus vasculhou a sacola de compras que trazia do mercado. Com certeza o cão não ia se interessar pelos biscoitos ou frutas, mas talvez Remus tivesse algo interessante. Talvez ele pudesse achar algo como... Salsichas.

- Você quer? – Remus tirou um belo e suculento pacote de salsichas recém-saídas do açougue de dentro da sacola, o suficiente para atrair a atenção do canino que salivava. O cão olhou para a salsicha e então para Remus e de volta para a comida. Por fim, virou o rosto, com todo o orgulho que um cachorro de rua pode ter. – Ahn? Não? Ok...

Como pode um cachorro ter um senso de orgulho tão grande a ponto de recusar salsichas? Esse era realmente um exemplar único. Se levantando, Remus apontou para uma casa grande, a alguns metros dali.

- Olha, a minha casa é aquela ali. Eu vou entrar e deixar a porta aberta. Se você mudar de idéia tem um pacote de salsichas lá te esperando. E talvez possamos dar uma olhada nessa pata...

Sem olhar duas vezes, Remus deu as costas ao cachorro, fazendo questão de deixar o pacote bem à vista e torcendo para a tentação ser maior. Hora de ver quanto dura esse orgulho.

Deixou a porta estrategicamente entreaberta e se sentou em uma cadeira para esperar. Não demorou muito para que um focinho aparecesse no canto da porta, seguido por um par de olhos e duas orelhas pontudas. Ninguém resistia a salsichas frescas!

- Que bom que veio. – Disse, deixando o pacote de salsichas no chão e fechando a porta. – Agora, que tal olharmos essa pata?

Remus se aproximou, estendendo a mão para a pata que o cachorro encolhia, se surpreendendo pela falta de reação do canino. A falta de rosnados parecia um bom sinal em comparação a cinco minutos atrás. Atento, o cachorro se limitava a observar e gemer enquanto o outro examinava tudo com uma agilidade impressionante.

- Parece que não quebrou nenhum osso... – Disse, pressionando de leve a parte inchada, fazendo o cão soltar um ganido agudo. – Desculpe. Isso está mau... Acho que não vai conseguir andar direito por um tempo e só vai melhorar se você ficar quieto.

O cachorro não pareceu muito feliz com a notícia, e Remus achou que estava realmente enlouquecendo por compreender isso. Levantou-se e andou até a pia, enchendo uma vasilha de água fresca. Era loucura trazer um cachorro de rua para dentro de casa, mas não podia simplesmente jogá-lo de volta na rua, tinha coração demais para isso.

- Você pode ficar aqui essa noite... Eu tenho comida e água e tem um tapete se quiser dormir. Não é muito, mas é quente e acho que melhor do que o que você está acostumado. – Disse, apontando para um grande tapete perto da porta. – Amanhã podemos cuidar direito dessa pata.

Pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, o grande cachorro abaixou as orelhas em agradecimento e Remus sentiu seu coração amolecer. Lilly o mataria se soubesse disso e James faria alguma piada sobre ele sempre trazer animais feridos para dentro de casa, mas nada disso importava, aquelas orelhas faziam tudo valer a pena.

* * *

Nesse ponto da história, é preciso saber algumas coisas sobre Remus. Seu nome completo é Remus J. Lupin e ele é o feliz proprietário de uma livraria nos subúrbios londrinos. Bom, é verdade que ele seria um proprietário mais feliz se tivesse clientes de vez em quando. Além de seu amigo de infância, James, e sua esposa, Lilly, que costumam visitar com frequência, Remus é o único habitante de uma aconchegante casa nos fundos da livraria, herdada depois da morte dos seus pais.

Um outro fato que vocês podem achar particularmente interessante é que, quando Remus acordou na manhã seguinte e preparou o seu café da manhã, com duas torradas e chá, o grande cachorro já havia desaparecido, deixando uma porta da cozinha trancada e jogando a chave por baixo da porta. Segurança acima de tudo.

Como um cachorro manco foi capaz de destrancar a porta da cozinha, sair, trancar a porta novamente e jogar a chave por baixo da porta foi uma pergunta que assombrou toda a manhã de Remus, enquanto arrumava os livros nas prateleiras da loja vazia. Talvez o cachorro tivesse um dono que fosse especialista em destrancar portas. Talvez fosse o cachorro de uma intrincada rede de ladrões. Talvez ele só tivesse pulado para fora de um dos muitos livros na sessão de fantasia.

Enquanto pensava em ladrões quebradores de fechaduras e cachorros ninjas, Remus não percebeu quando o sininho da porta avisou que um raro cliente havia entrado na livraria.

- Com licença?

Remus se virou no susto, somente para se deparar com um grande par de olhos cinzas observando divertido. Preso aos olhos havia não um grande cachorro, como Remus esperava a principio, mas um homem alto e moreno, de cabelos lisos na altura da cintura e uma tipoia presa no pescoço apoiando um dos braços. Vestia um casaco longo e cachecol grosso, todo pintado da neve que caia fraca lá fora.

- Você é o dono dessa livraria?

Por um momento, Remus ficou completamente sem reação, seus olhos indo do braço machucado para os olhos cinzas do cliente. Quando recuperou a habilidade de falar, Remus teve que suprimir a vontade de perguntar coisas como "De onde você tirou esses olhos?" ou "Onde você machucou essa pata?" já que, por experiência própria, agir como um louco não costuma ser muito bom para os negócios. Ao invés disso, simplesmente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e colocou o livro que estava segurando de volta na prateleira.

- Sou Sirius Black! – Disse o homem, estendendo a mão saudável com um sorriso.

- Remus Lupin. – Respondeu Remus, limpando a mão desajeitadamente no avental empoeirado e apertando a estendida.

- Remus... – Sirius abaixou os olhos, saboreando o gosto das palavras. Como que voltando de um transe, o moreno retornou a si, com o mesmo sorriso anterior. – Eu estava passando e resolvi entrar. Que loja aconchegante que você tem aqui.

- Obrigado, era dos meus pais.

- E eles fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

Enquanto examinava as lombadas dos livros, Sirius percorria as prateleiras com uma velocidade impressionante enquanto Remus tentava juntar as peças do que estava acontecendo com o mundo. Para um simples vendedor de livros, essa havia sido sem dúvida as 24 horas mais interessantes da sua vida.

- Sim, eles eram muito apegados a essa livraria.

- Eram? – Os olhos cinzas se voltaram para Remus e então se abaixaram ao notar a tristeza no outro par de olhos. – Ah, sinto muito...

- Tudo bem, já tem um tempo. - Sentindo que o moreno o olhava, Remus afastou o pensamento e voltou a olhar as prateleiras. – Então, Sirius, que tipo de livro procura?

- Ahn, eu não sei ao certo... Na verdade achei que você podia me dar uma sugestão...

- Veio ao lugar certo... – Remus observava as prateleiras habilmente, com a pericia de quem cresceu entre os livros. – Que tal Oscar Wilde e a história de um rapaz que nunca envelhece? – "Belo como você", Remus teve que se segurar para não acrescentar.

- Ah, eu não sei, esperava algo mais... Diferente.

- Humn... – Remus se virou de costas, mudando completamente de estante e voltando ao seu mundo de livros. Depois de alguns minutos resmungando coisas inaudíveis para si mesmo, puxou um pequeno livro verde esmeralda. – Que tal Isaac Asimov e as suas histórias sobre um futuro que nunca aconteceu?

- Interessante, mas eu prefiro histórias mais Sombrias. Sou um apaixonado por suspense clássico.

Remus mudou novamente de prateleira, revirando livros antigos e espalhando novamente toda a poeira que tinha passado a manhã limpando. Sabia que tinha deixado o exemplar perfeito em algum lugar, era só procurar, tinha que estar por ali...

- Achei! – Remus puxou um grande e pesado livro preto que parecia antigo e esquecido. – Edgar Allan Poe! Dentes arrancados, vielas escuras, gatos pretos e assassinatos. Garantia de arrepios ou o seu dinheiro de volta.

Sirius pegou o livro, folheando as páginas e parando para ler uma palavra ou outra em cada.

- Parece promissor. Quanto eu te devo?

- Vinte e um... – Consultando a etiqueta na parte de trás do livro, Remus adicionou. – e trinta.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, apoiando o livro embaixo do braço enfaixado e enfiando a mão nos inúmeros bolsos do casaco longo que usava até encontrar duas notas de vinte, que entregou prontamente para Remus.

- Fique com o troco!

- Obrigado! – Remus agradeceu educadamente enquanto Sirius caminhava em direção à porta. – E volte sempre!

- Não se preocupe. – Disse o moreno, com uma piscada que fez o pobre Remus corar da cabeça ao pés. – Eu vou...

Enquanto tentava encaixar seus pensamentos de volta no lugar, Remus assistiu enquanto Sirius virava a esquina, sumindo de vista e deixando aquele ar de mistério. O que ele quis dizer? Provavelmente ele era só um leitor que tinha gostado do clima da livraria. Mas aqueles olhos cinzas de cachorro...

Cachorro! Remus tinha esquecido completamente do maior mistério que aparecera em sua pacata vida, e agora mais essa... Quais as chances de conhecer um cachorro preto com a pata machucada e um moreno de braço machucado em menos de 24h? Muito poucas, principalmente se você for Remus Lupin.

Com a cabeça cheia de mistérios, Remus voltou à arrumação dos livros até que as luzes do crepúsculo anunciaram que era hora de fechar a livraria e voltar a sua casa como fazia todas as noites. Levantou, terminou de ajeitar os últimos livros, guardou cuidadosamente o avental de volta atrás do balcão e se encaminhou para trancar a porta. Parecia que nada de anormal ia acontecer novamente no mundo até que ele percebeu os grandes olhos cinzas observando do outro lado da rua. Caninos, dessa vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa é uma história que eu quero escrever já faz um tempo e, como faz mais tempo ainda que eu não escrevo uma fic de harry potter, achei que era uma boa hora para tentar. Sugestões, reclamações e, principalmente, reviews são muuuito bem vindos e me motivam a escrever o próximo capítulo. =)


	2. O jantar

- O que está acontecendo?

Sentado na cozinha, Remus encarava o grande cachorro preto como se procurando uma resposta. Talvez ele realmente esperasse que o cachorro abrisse a boca e começasse a falar. Talvez ele só estivesse ficando louco.

Do outro lado da cozinha, o cão se limitou a encarar Remus, dando voltas no grande tapete que foi sua cama na noite passada. Ainda mancava levemente, mas parecia ter melhorado desde a noite anterior. Se Remus não estivesse ficando doido, ele poderia jurar que o cachorro estava se divertindo com a situação toda.

- Você voltou e eu ainda não sei como você saiu. – Remus olhou fixamente para o cachorro, que se limitou a abanar o rabo em resposta. – Quer dizer, a porta estava trancada e você não estava lá. Por deus, você nem tem polegares para girar a maçaneta!

Depois de dez minutos, Remus começou a cogitar a possibilidade de que o cachorro não fosse responder. Talvez tudo isso não passasse de uma grande coincidência, talvez o cachorro tenha encontrado uma outra saída da casa e, quem sabe, talvez a chave debaixo da porta... Com certeza havia uma explicação perfeitamente razoável para tudo isso. Tinha que haver.

- Eu não achei que você fosse voltar...– Remus andou até a geladeira, abrindo a porta e tirando um novo pacote de salsichas suculentas bem do fundo. – Acho que você não escolheu o melhor dia também, eu vou receber visitas hoje.

O cão olhou para cima, os olhos completamente fixos nas salsichas. Remus suspirou e lançou o petisco para o canino. Como explicaria para James e Lilly a presença do cachorro? "Então, eu encontrei ele ontem no meio da rua...". Remus quase podia ver a cara de desaprovação que Lilly faria ao ouvir essas palavras e as risadas vindas de James. Que tal "Ele me seguiu até em casa". Não, essa daria piadas ainda melhores.

Lá fora, a neve voltava a cair com toda a força, deixando Remus sem a menor coragem de mandar o cão embora. Talvez conseguisse manter o cachorro na cozinha durante o jantar e ninguém perceberia nada. Não parecia um bom plano, mas era o único que tinha.

- Ok, se você vai ficar por aqui, acho que precisa de um nome, não dá pra ficar te chamando de cachorro. – Remus agachou-se frente ao canino, olhando fixamente para os olhos cinzas. – Que tal Thor?

Não era precisa ser um gênio para notar a profunda expressão de desagrado quase instantânea, com direito a dentes a mostra e sobrancelhas arqueadas, se é que cachorros têm sobrancelhas.

- Acho que não. – Remus não pode conter uma risada, aquela era uma expressão muito engraçada. – Bob? Spike? Que tal Scott? Não? Poxa você é difícil... Hum... Já sei!

A expressão canina de desprezo foi prontamente substituída por uma de curiosidade. Estendendo a mão, Remus segurou a pata machucada do cão, com todo cuidado para não doer.

- Já que nos conhecemos por causa dessa pata, que tal se te chamarmos de... Padfoot? – Segundos depois, entre latidos felizes e abanadas de rabo, Remus sabia que esse seria o nome. – Então tá! Padfoot, eu me chamo Remus.

Remus acariciou pela primeira vez as orelhas macias do cachorro, satisfeito com a reação amigável do cão. Para um cachorro de rua, Padfoot era bem sociável. Talvez essa não fosse uma idéia tão ruim assim, Padfoot parecia bem independente e, com certeza, não dava muito trabalho. Depois de tantos anos vagando sozinho por aquele casarão, ter companhia era uma ideia agradável.

- Ok, Paddy, nós precisamos preparar o jantar. E você precisa de um banho, ou vai cheirar mais que a comida.

Apesar da relutância do canino, Remus era incrivelmente ágil e bem mais forte do que aparentava e, em cinco minutos, havia um cachorro molhado e mal-humorado na banheira.

- É para o seu próprio bem. – Quanto mais Remus esfregava o pelo grosso do cão, mais marrom a água ficava. – Pelo menos o shampoo é cheiroso, não é? Não? Eu acho.

Com o orgulho ferido e o pelo molhado, Padfoot se recusava a se mover, enquanto Remus esfregava a toalha para cima e para baixo. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, Padfoot estava limpo, escovado e seco. E Remus bastante atrasado.

- Eu preciso preparar o jantar, você vai ficar encarando essa parede? – O cachorro se limitou a lançar um olhar frio e voltar a encarar a parede. – Você é birrento como uma criança... Eu vou descer, tome o tempo que precisar.

Remus desceu as escadas na maior velocidade que seus pés permitiam. Tinha deixado o peru preparado desde a noite anterior, só precisava colocar para assar. O arroz com lentilhas era receita de família e Remus era capaz de prepara-lo com os olhos fechados. Só faltava a farofa.

Assim que o cheiro da comida tomou conta da casa um focinho tímido apareceu na porta. O pelo que antes estava embaraçado e sujo agora era macio como algodão e cheirando a baunilha.

- Paddy!

Remus sorriu para o cão, tirando o grande peru do forno e terminando de colocar a farofa em uma vasilha apropriada. Tudo parecia tão bonito e cheiroso que Remus podia ver o canino salivar.

- Eu não sei muito bem o que cachorros podem ou não comer e nós não temos ração, então... Você quer um pouco? – Ao ouvir a pergunta, Padfoot correu para dentro da cozinha, o grande rabo felpudo abanando atrás dele. – Aqui.

Remus observou enquanto o cão comia toda a farofa, deixando o prato limpo numa velocidade impressionante. Com a boca cheia de farinha, Padfoot olhou para cima, querendo mais.

- Olha, acho que ganhei um novo apreciador da minha comida. – Remus riu, enquanto servia um novo prato, dessa vez de arroz com lentilhas. – Não coma muito rápido ou vai engasgar.

Dessa vez o canino foi com toda a vontade, abocanhando uma grande porção de arroz e cuspindo logo em seguida. Parou, rosnando para o prato.

- Ahn? – Remus olhou para o motivo do rosnado, só para encontrar um grande pedaço de cebola meio mordido em cima do arroz. – Você não gosta de cebola?

O cão se virou, com a língua de fora e cara de desgosto. Era toda a resposta que Remus precisava. Serviu mais um pouco de farofa, totalmente sem cebola, bem a tempo de ouvir o som da campainha.

- Chegaram! Fique aqui e tente não fazer baralho, ok?

Remus saiu apressado em direção à porta, tomando o cuidado de fechar bem a cozinha. Se tudo desse certo, com certeza ninguém ia perceber o grande cachorro preto escondido na cozinha. Girando a maçaneta, deu de cara com um James sorridente e uma Lilly cansada.

- Remmy!

Em menos de um segundo, Remus estava suspenso do chão em um dos famosos abraços de urso de James Potter.

- Não consigo respi-ra-rr... – Gemeu Remus, no que pareceu uma eternidade até que o moreno o colocasse de volta no chão. – Obrigado. Como tem passado, Lilly?

James e Lillian Potter eram, sem dúvidas, os melhores amigos que Remus poderia ter. Desde o maternal, ele e James eram inseparáveis e faziam todo tipo de coisas juntos. Quando Lillian apareceu, foi amor à primeira vista e, depois de 537 tentativas frustradas de se aproximar (dado retirado dos arquivos pessoais de James Potter), James finalmente conseguiu o tão sonhado encontro. Menos de dois anos depois estavam casados e, agora, esperavam o seu primogênito. Era inevitável se sentir um pouco velho quando pensava em tudo isso.

- Bem, apesar do cansaço. – Depois de sete meses, a barriga começava a pesar visivelmente. – Me sinto um balão.

Remus acompanhou ambos até a sala, fazendo questão de entrar pela porta principal e não da cozinha como seria costume. Somente quando estavam todos sentados e relaxados, ele se deu ao luxo de descansar. Até que ouviu o barulho.

Era como se toda uma coleção de coisas metálicas tivesse explodido de uma vez. Ou se todos os sinos de uma igreja tivessem caído em um penhasco ao mesmo tempo. Ou se um cachorro tivesse derrubado todas as suas panelas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu, eu... Já volto!

Tentando parecer o mais natural possível, Remus andou até a cozinha, só para encontrar a cena que temia. Pelo chão estavam espalhadas todas as suas panelas e, no canto, um Padfoot muito arrependido olhava de orelhas abaixadas.

- Meu deus, Paddy, o que você está fazendo?

Remus precisava consertar urgentemente as portas desses armários. Depois de anos de uso continuo, elas se abriam por qualquer esbarrão, principalmente se você fosse um cachorro imenso.

- Por favor, silêncio. – Disse, recolhendo a última tampa de panela e voltando para a sala de jantar.

Apesar da confusão, não demorou muito para que a fome falasse mais alto e a conversa fosse sendo abafada pelo cheiro delicioso de peru que vinha da cozinha. Remus fez questão de carregar todas as panelas para a sala, evitando que os amigos tivessem que ir até a cozinha.

A farofa e o arroz foram colocados em belas vasilhas de prata e o peru estava com uma cara ótima, não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. Faltava uma coxa que Remus tinha certeza que estava ali quando ele retirou a ave do forno.

- Você? – Remus olhou acusadoramente para o cachorro, que apenas abanou o rabo. – Como? Estava em cima da mesa, é alto! Como você? Ah, deixa pra lá...

Um mistério a mais, um mistério a menos, que diferença faria? Tinha que arrumar uma desculpa para servir o peru de uma coxa só.

- E-Eu... Tive que provar o tempero. – Improvisou Remus, ao notar o olhar inquisitivo dos amigos. – E, eu estava com fome, e tomando remédio e essa coxa quebrou quando eu fui tirar do forno...

Para falar a verdade, Remus era bom em uma infinidade de coisas, mas definitivamente mentir não era uma delas. Desde pequeno, Remus sempre odiou inventar mentiras, e odiava ainda mais ter que conta-las. Principalmente para James.

- Você está vermelho...

- É que... e-eu preciso ir ao banheiro!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Remus se virou e correu para o banheiro de hospedes, que ficava perto da sala de jantar. Olhou-se no espelho, pensando em todas as mentiras que já tentara contar e em como todas elas sempre falhavam miseravelmente. Pelo menos estava acabando, logo eles jantariam e iriam embora.

Precisou lavar o rosto três vezes antes de recobrar a coragem para voltar à sala de jantar. Era simples, só mudar o foco da conversa e logo acabaria. Não tinha como errar.

- Prontinho! – Remus reuniu o melhor sorriso que tinha, voltando para a sala de jantar e encontrando uma cadeira vazia. – James?

- Ele foi buscar copos, você esqueceu.

O mundo girou por um instante enquanto Remus juntava as peças do quebra-cabeça. James tinha ido buscar copos, e copos ficavam na cozinha. E o que mais tinha na cozinha?

Correndo, Remus abriu a porta da cozinha, dando de cara com a cena mais inusitada do mundo. No chão, embaralhado entre pelos pretos, estava James.

- Remmy! – James levantou o rosto, esfregando as costas do grande cachorro, que batia a pata em meio a cócegas. – Olha o que eu achei.

Talvez fosse o mundo que tivesse parado, ou talvez tivesse sido só o coração de Remus, mas uma coisa era certa: precisava inventar uma desculpa rápido.

- E-Ele... É de um vizinho. – Respirou, formando a história toda na sua cabeça. – O dono viajou e deixou ele aqui. O nome dele é Padfoot.

Segundos de tensão se seguiram enquanto Remus pensava se James havia engolido ou não a história.

- Padfoot é um bom nome. – Adicionou James, para alivio de Remus.

James normalmente gostava de cães, mas a forma como ele havia feito amizade com Padfoot era impressionante. Rolando no chão da cozinha, era como se os dois fossem melhores amigos a anos.

O resto do jantar correu sem problemas, com Padfoot andando livremente pela sala (já que James sabia, não havia mais sentido em escondê-lo), e James jogando ocasionalmente pedaços de peru para o cão, ignorando o desespero de Lillian que insistia que cães não deviam comer peru.

Já era madrugada quando os dois decidiram ir para casa, deixando Remus e Padfoot no velho casarão. Na porta, enquanto Lillian esperava no carro e James devolvia o guarda-chuva que pegara emprestado com Remus, os dois se despediram.

- Belo cão. – Disse James, apontando para o cachorro que esperava obedientemente atrás de Remus. – É bom ter alguém pra te fazer companhia.

- Ele é do meu vizinho. – Corrigiu Remus, corando.

- Remmy, remmy, me diga, quando você foi capaz de mentir pra mim?

Com uma piscadela e nada a adicionar, James deu as costas e entrou no carro, deixando um Remus surpreso e congelado na porta.

* * *

**N/A: **Está aí, o segundo capítulo da fic.

Remus agora tem um novo bichinho, mas não se enganem, ele ainda é selvagem! Será que Remus vai sobreviver até o final ou vai sofrer um ataque cardíaco antes?

Não percam, no próximo capítulo: a segunda aparição do moreno misterioso, o que será que vai acontecer? *musiquinha de mistério*

Para fechar, um obrigada especial a Anne Marie Le Clair e a Asuen que deixaram reviews capítulo passado! Sem vocês acho que esse segundo capítulo não existiria. Anne, seu review me fez continuar mais rápido, esse segundo capítulo é seu. =)


	3. Cookies e massas

Foi com menos surpresa que Remus acordou no dia seguinte e descobriu que, novamente, Padfoot não estava lá. Dessa vez tinha se certificado de trancar todas as portas e guardar bem as chaves em uma gaveta, mas o cão tinha encontrado as chaves, aberto a porta, trancado ao sair e jogado as chaves de volta. Ou Remus tinha encontrado o cachorro mais inteligente do mundo ou algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

Enquanto comia suas torradas, Remus se perguntava aonde o cão ia todas as manhãs. Devia ser algo muito importante, já que, aparentemente, nem mesmo fechaduras conseguiam detê-lo. Lavou o prato e, como sempre, pegou o velho avental branco que usava quando atendia na livraria para começar um novo dia de trabalho.

Era o que parecia ser mais uma manhã monótona na vida de Remus, sem clientes, sem interrupções e com bastante tempo para pensar no que estava acontecendo, mas a verdade é que, não importasse o quanto Remus pensasse, nada parecia fazer sentido. De uma hora para a outra, o livreiro mais desinteressante do mundo passou a ser a personagem de uma história de fantasia.

Talvez ele estivesse em coma, talvez a prateleira meio bamba da estante três tenha caído em cima dele e ele esteja inconsciente em algum hospital. Porque não? Isso não acontecia o tempo inteiro nas histórias de ficção? Se beliscou, só para ter certeza, mas continuava doendo tanto quanto doeria normalmente. Se era um sonho era um sonho muito real.

A manhã inteira passou enquanto Remus tentava descobrir formas de garantir que estava no mundo real. Quando estava considerando fortemente pular do segundo andar para ver se a sensação de queda ia acordá-lo, ouviu o sino da porta que anunciava um cliente.

Mas não era um cliente. Parado junto a porta, estava um homem loiro, magro e não muito mais velho que Remus. Tinha os cabelos metodicamente penteados para trás e trazia na mão um guarda-chuva finamente entalhado. Tinha a expressão de quem queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível e, nesse momento, a expressão de Remus não estava muito melhor.

- Lucius... – Disse, com toda a educação que conseguiu reunir.

- Olá, Remus. – O loiro olhou em volta, usando o cabo do guarda-chuva para encostar em uma estante empoeirada. – Soube que os negócios não vão muito bem.

- Não sei aonde você ouviu isso. – Remus começava a ficar vermelho, metade raiva, metade vergonha. – Estamos ótimos.

- Sei, e é por isso que esse lugar está abarrotado de clientes, não é? – Lucius abriu os braços, mostrando a loja que, tirando ele e Remus, estava completamente vazia. – Quantos desses seus livros velhos você vendeu nos últimos tempos, Remus? Cinco? Dois? Vamos, não minta para mim...

Remus teve que segurar a vontade de ligar para a polícia. Por um segundo desejou que Padfoot estivesse aqui para assustar o homem porta afora. A verdade é que, antes mesmo de seus pais morrerem, a livraria já não ia muito bem. Desde que a rede de livrarias dos Malfoys começou a crescer, as pessoas não tinham mais tempo para os pequenos livreiros. Porque alguém iria a um lugar como aquele e arriscaria perder a viagem se na livraria grande com certeza encontraria o que precisa?

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – Apesar da pergunta, Remus sabia muito bem o que o loiro queria.

- Ora, Remus, você sabe o que eu quero. Quero que você tenha um pouco do bom senso que faltou ao seu pai. Quero que assine logo esse contrato e saia com um pouco de dinheiro dessa história. – Lucius suspirou, apoiou o guarda-chuva no chão e se virou para Remus. – Olha,Remus, nos conhecemos desde pequenos, e você sabe que eu não te quero mal. Podemos não ser grandes amigos, mas não temos motivos para nos odiarmos. Se você vender a sua loja agora, podemos acertar um bom preço, dinheiro que vai te manter bem até você encontrar outra coisa para fazer.

Remus, James e Lucius tinham estudado juntos durante toda a infância, mas nem por isso se davam muito bem. James sempre foi do tipo popular, Remus do tipo quieto e Lucius o típico filhinho de papai que resolve qualquer problema com um telefonema. Com o dinheiro que a família tem, ele podia colocar a escola abaixo e construir outra por cima se fosse necessário. Exatamente por conta disso, professores, diretores e absolutamente todo mundo que trabalhava na escola tentava tratar Lucius da melhor forma possível.

Apesar disso, era verdade que Remus e Lucius nunca tinham tido problemas sérios. James era do tipo esquentadinho e, algumas vezes, tinha entrado em discussões com o loiro, mas nada que uma ida a diretoria e uma punição unilateral não resolvessem. Depois de uma semana lavando os banheiros e reclamando, as coisas voltavam ao normal.

Remus não, era difícil que ele sequer falasse com alguém fora James. Normalmente ele ficava sentado em algum canto lendo até que o dia acabasse e ele pudesse ir para casa. Foi só quando o pai de Lucius, Abraxas, apareceu na livraria de Remus que os problemas entre eles começaram.

Abraxas Malfoy tinha uma missão na vida, acabar com a concorrência. Nos últimos anos, ele tinha se dedicado a comprar todas as livrarias menores da cidade. E ele estava conseguindo isso até chegar ao estabelecimento do senhor Gregorius Lupin, pai do Remus.

Nos seus últimos anos de vida, Gregorius recusou uma infinidade de propostas da família Malfoy, algumas delas bem generosas. Abraxas não estava acostumado a receber um não, e, depois das primeiras recusas, isso se tornou uma espécie de obsessão. Mas a livraria significava mais para a família Lupin do que um simples negócio. Desde que nascera,Remus tinha sido criado entre aquelas prateleiras, morando na casa atrás da loja e lendo todos aqueles livros. Era como se os Malfoys estivessem pondo um preço em tudo que Remus conhecia e amava. E não dá pra por preço em algo assim.

- A resposta é não, Lucius. – Respondeu finalmente, tentando ser o mais firme que conseguia.

- Remus, seja razoável... – Lucius começava a ficar visivelmente irritado, deixando de lado a elegância natural. – Se você continuar sem essa loucura, vai acabar falindo sem um centavo e nós vamos ter o que queremos do mesmo jeito.

- Que seja. – A essa altura, a paciência de Remus já tinha acabado a muito tempo. – Por favor, saia da minha livraria.

Lucius abriu a boca, mas decidiu que seria inútil falar qualquer coisa. Remus estava absolutamente decidido, e nada que o Malfoy falasse ia mudar isso. Se a livraria ia afundar, Remus afundaria com ela.

Somente depois que o loiro saiu porta afora foi que Remus se permitiu desmoronar no balcão. Apesar da firmeza, ele não se sentia muito bem por dentro. Não queria que o negócio da família acabasse logo em suas mãos.

A livraria estava na família de Remus desde que ele podia se lembrar. Seu avô, seu bisavô e, Remus tinha quase certeza, seu tataravô já administravam o negócio, exatamente no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeitinho. Remus tinha sido ensinado desde pequeno a identificar edições raras, conservar capas de diferentes materiais e organizar as sessões por ordem alfabética e de gênero. Como não tinha irmãos, Remus também não tinha escolha. Mas não se importava, amava livros mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando ouviu o sino da porta tocou novamente, Remus tinha certeza que não aguentaria mais nenhuma frase que viesse da boca de Lucius Malfoy. Precisava acabar com isso logo, ou ia explodir.

- Eu já disse para você ir embora!

- Ahn... Sinto muito. – Respondeu uma voz que, com certeza, não era a do loiro.

Remus levantou os olhos da mesa, só para dar de cara com os olhos cinzas que conhecera no dia anterior. Ou no dia antes desse, Remus não tinha certeza.

- Sirius! Me desculpa, não era para você...

Para a surpresa de Remus, o moreno simplesmente sorriu, rindo da situação. Trazia em uma mão uma caixa misteriosa e, na outra, um guarda-chuva cheio de pontos de neve.

- Achei que você pudesse estar com fome. – Disse Sirius, deixando o guarda-chuva encostado perto à entrada para não sujar a livraria inteira. – Acertei?

Remus tinha estado tão ocupado xingandoLucius mentalmente que tinha até se esquecido da fome. Não comia nada desde o café da manhã e, agora, só faltavam algumas horas para fechar a livraria e ir jantar. Nesse momento, Remus mataria por algo gostoso.

- Um pouco. – Respondeu, mostrando mais interesse pela caixa misteriosa do que seria normal para alguém com "um pouco" de fome.

Entendendo o recado, Sirius colocou a caixa no balcão, revelando uma porção de cookies com gotas de chocolate. Deliciosos cookies com gotas de chocolate.

- UUUUUoooh! São os meus favoritos! Como você sabia? – Perguntou Remus, enchendo a boca com um dos cookies e esquecendo totalmente as boas maneiras.

Cookies de chocolate eram realmente os biscoitos favoritos de Remus. Ele fazia questão de manter, no topo da geladeira um grande pote transparente cheio de cookies que atacava constantemente nas idas a cozinha.

- Palpite de sorte. – Respondeu o moreno sorrindo, enquanto se servia de um dos biscoitos. – Então, como está o seu dia? Movimentando?

Remus não queria falar sobre Lucius, só esquece-lo, e agora que Sirius estava aqui para conversar, Remus tinha uma chance de tirar o loiro da cabeça.

- Um tédio. Como está o seu livro?

Sirius abriu o casaco, retirando o pesado livro de dentro e Remus se perguntou como o calhamaço tinha entrado naquele bolso interno.

- Muito interessante! – Respondeu, por fim, dando uma piscadela para Remus. – Achei que podíamos conversar sobre ele jantando em um restaurante que eu conheço aqui perto. Se os meus cookies não tiverem estragado seu apetite, claro.

Antes mesmo de compreender as palavras, Remus já podia sentir suas orelhas queimando. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha sido convidado para jantar, na verdade, nem mesmo conseguia lembrar a última vez que tinha jantado com alguém diferente de James e Lilly.

- A menos que você tenha algo para fazer, é claro. – Adicionou o moreno rapidamente. – Sério, não tem problema, não vou ficar chateado nem nada.

- N-n-não, j-jantar p-parece ótimo! – Disse Remus, gaguejando bem mais do que gostaria.

Sirius ajudou Remus a terminar de arrumar os livros nas prateleiras e, rapidinho, estava tudo pronto para fechar. Com mais alguém o trabalho andava bem rápido.

- Acho que podemos fechar uma meia hora mais cedo. – falou Remus, consultando o relógio da parede. – Não é como se alguém fosse aparecer mesmo.

Depois de confirmar que não haveria mais nada a ser feito, fecharam as portas e foram em direção ao restaurante que Sirius tinha falado. O moreno era uma ótima companhia para se ter, divertido e atencioso. A única pessoa com quem Remus conseguia conversar com essa facilidade era James e ele nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar como os dois tinham virado amigos. Provavelmente James tinha insistido infinitas vezes antes de conseguir arrancar mais de duas palavras de Remus.

O restaurante era nada mais que uma cantina italiana a algumas quadras dali. Era impressionante como, morando tão perto, Remus nunca tinha prestado atenção no lugar. Apesar de pequeno, era muito acolhedor, com toalhas xadrez e velas em cada mesa. Escolheram uma mesa perto da janela, aonde podiam conversar sem muito barulho.

- Eu vou querer um penne a bolonhesa – Disse Sirius ao garçom, depois de examinar cuidadosamente o cardápio.

- O meu pode ser um spaghetti a carbonara.

Enquanto esperavam a comida chegar, os dois conversaram sobre tudo, menos o livro que havia sido o pretexto para o jantar. Durante a noite, Remus descobriu coisas que nunca imaginara sobre o moreno e Sirius ficou sabendo um pouco sobre o pacato livreiro da rua dois.

Naquela noite, Remus descobriu que Sirius era o filho mais velho de uma tradicional família Britânica, os Black. Descobriu também que ele tinha um irmão mais novo, Regulus, e que os dois não se davam muito bem. Na verdade, Sirius não se entendia com ninguém na família, exceto um tio distante, e, por isso, tinha saído de casa com somente 16 anos.

- Mas você não fala mais com nenhum deles? – Perguntou Remus, com a boca cheia do mais delicioso macarrão que comera nos últimos tempos.

- Regulus me escreve às vezes. – Respondeu Sirius, separando alguns pedaços de cebola esparsos que tinham vindo no molho.

- Você não gosta de cebolas?

- Odeio! – Respondeu o moreno, rindo. – Elas me lembram do creme de cebolas que a minha mãe costumava fazer. Ela não é lá uma boa cozinheira.

Remus conhecia mais alguém que não gostava de cebolas. Essa era mais uma adição à lista de semelhanças entre Sirius e Padfoot. E essa lista tinha crescido muito nos últimos dois dias.

- Deve ser legal ter irmãos... – Remus sempre quis ter alguém com quem compartilhar as coisas, mas seus pais não gostavam muito da idéia.

- As vezes é... Nós éramos muito ligados quando pequenos. – Sirius olhou pela janela, meio nostálgico e, por um segundo, Remus se perguntou se não teria sido melhor evitar esse assunto. – Mas depois crescemos diferentes. Digamos que o Regulus é o filho perfeito que meus pais queriam. Já eu...

- Não vejo como ele pode ser melhor que você! – Disse, sem pensar. Assim que notou o que tinha dito, Remus corou intensamente. – Quer dizer, o que ele tem de tão especial?

Sirius sorriu ao notar o livreiro vermelho a sua frente, mas não respondeu a pergunta. Alguns assuntos são difíceis de se conversar, e Remus sabia a hora de deixar uma ferida quieta.

O resto da noite correu numa velocidade impressionante. Sirius e Remus conversaram sobre tudo, a família de Remus, James, Lilly e até coisas aleatórias como a escola. Sirius parecia bastante interessado sobre tudo que tinha a ver com Remus, até mesmo as coisas mais comuns. Ficaram conversando até serem colocados para fora do restaurante e, logo logo, estavam de volta a livraria. Tinha sido uma noite muito divertida e Remus mau podia esperar a hora de contar tudo para Padfoot. Se ao menos ele estivesse ali.

- Que horas são, Sirius?

- Umas duas horas, mais ou menos, porque?

No meio da magia do jantar, Remus tinha esquecido que, apesar de abrir portas, Padfoot não tinha como entrar na casa se Remus não estivesse lá para deixa-lo entrar. A ideia do cão esperando na porta durante toda a noite fria encheu Remus de remorso.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou um Sirius preocupado, enquanto Remus examinava a rua para ter certeza de que o cachorro não estava esperando em algum lugar.

- Eu esqueci que ia receber um amigo.

Como pudera ser tão burro? Remus odiava como a presença de Sirius fazia ele esquecer das coisas. Será que Padfoot tinha encontrado um bom lugar para dormir depois de decidir que Remus não ia voltar? Ele realmente esperava que sim.

- Me desculpe. – Remus parou na frente do moreno, preocupado e chateado consigo mesmo. – Era um amigo importante, eu precisava estar aqui...

- Não se preocupe. – O moreno sorriu encantador, como sempre fazia. – Tenho certeza que ele voltou pra casa e está bem. Amanhã você pode ligar e pedir desculpas.

Apesar da ideia ter feito Remus se sentir melhor, ele não conseguia imaginar como ia ligar para Padfoot e pedir desculpas. Na verdade, nesse momento Remus nem sabia se ia vê-lo novamente. E se o cão achou a porta fechada e decidiu que não vale mais a pena visitar Remus?

Despediu-se de Sirius e entrou na casa, só para confirmar que ela estava realmente vazia. Como pensara, o cão só podia abrir portas se tivesse a chave. Depois de duas noites com Padfoot, um jantar com Lilly e James e outro com Sirius, a casa parecia incrivelmente vazia e, naquela noite, Remus foi deitar se perguntando como conseguira conviver tanto tempo com aquela solidão.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo novo com personagem novo e tudo!

Sirius e Remus estão começando a se conhecer melhor. Será que Remus vai finalmente deixar as pessoas (e caninos) entrarem na sua vida? Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas no último capítulo! Estou adorando a repercussão que essa fic está tendo e a quantidade de gente acompanhando a história do Remus e se divertindo tanto quanto eu me divirto escrevendo. Vocês são lindo, muito obrigado!

Vou responder as reviews individualmente, porque vocês são uns fofos e merecem cada segundo do meu tempo.

**Sora Black: **Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo e que continue acompanhando. =)

**Wolfizzie: **Obrigada, a idéia dessa fica vem de muito tempo atrás. Ela ficou perdida aqui esses anos todos e só agora eu resolvi escrever.O Remus tende a sofrer um pouquinho nas minhas fics, mas no final dá tudo certo. Espero que goste do novo capítulo. =)

**LaahB****:** É uma fic UA aonde coisas estranhas acontecem... Não tem animagos, mas também não é totalmente normal. *música de suspense*

**Guest****: **Normalmente eu sou a rainha do drama exagerado, mas de vez em quando me arrisco na comédia. Espero que essa dê certo, vamos ver! Espero que tenha gostado do moreno, muito obrigada pelo review. =)

**Anne Marie Le Clair**: Muito obrigada mesmo, sempre me deixa feliz abrir o e-mail e descobrir que tem um review novo seu! Sério, ler os seus reviews me faz querer continuar escrevendo. Sobre a comida, siiim, eu também adoro comida de natal, e é bem daí que veio a inspiração. Ainda vai ter muita coisa acontecendo com o Remus, o Padfoot/Sirius, James e todos os outros personagens, pode ficar de olho. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando! Muito obrigada!

De novo, muito obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando esse trabalho.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!


	4. Pontaria

Remus tinha esquecido como aquela casa podia ser silenciosa sem ninguém. Os últimos dias tinham sido os mais movimentados da sua vida, com pelos espalhados por todos os lados, coxas de peru roubadas e rabos abanando. Era difícil voltar aos corredores silenciosos e vazios de antigamente. Depois de uma noite inteira acordando para checar a porta na esperança de encontrar Padfoot, Remus se sentia péssimo. Como tinha sido capaz de esquecer algo tão importante? Definitivamente Remus não lidava bem com remorso. Ainda bem que era domingo e livrarias não funcionam aos domingos.

Mesmo não abrindo as portas, Remus fazia questão de começar todos os domingos com uma checagem padrão na livraria. Primeiro, verificar se todos os livros estão no lugar, depois trocar os livros da vitrine e, por último, checar a caixa de correio, normalmente cheia de contas. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele encontrou mais do que isso.

Em cima do balcão Remus separou três pilhas, uma com as habituais contas que ele teria que dar um jeito de pagar, uma com um pacote grosso e conhecido e a última continha um envelope roxo que Remus nunca tinha visto. O pacote grosso Remus já sabia exatamente de onde vinha e, mesmo que não soubesse, o grande brasão na frente não deixava dúvidas sobre a sua origem. Se Remus reciclasse todos os contratos que Lucius Malfoy enfiava na sua caixa de correio talvez conseguisse pagar as contas da primeira pilha.

Deixando de lado as duas pilhas anteriores, Remus pegou o envelope roxo. Não tinha remetente e nem destinatário, seja quem quer que tenha enviado a carta, tinha que ter colocado direto na caixa de correio.

Virou o envelope e abriu o lacre, tirando um pequeno papel de dentro. Parecia somente um recado, com uma caligrafia elegante.

_ Remus,_

_ Desculpe por ter te alugado até tão tarde ontem, tenho certeza que seu amigo vai entender. Me encontre no mirante do parque as 11:00 e eu me desculpo pessoalmente._

_ S. B._

Levou um tempo surpreendentemente grande para que Remus percebesse que as iniciais S. B. vinham de Sirius Black. Sirius... Sirius! A percepção do que aquelas palavras significavam fez Remus corar até o último fio de cabelo.

Será que aquilo era um encontro? Será que Sirius Black, o moreno que conhecera a somente alguns dias estava marcando um encontro com ele, Remus J. Lupin? O desinteressante Lupin. O livreiro antissocial e sem amigos Lupin. Com certeza não, Sirius devia só querer se desculpar mesmo.

De toda forma, Remus não via motivo algum para que Sirius tivesse que se desculpar. Ele que tinha esquecido Padfoot do lado de fora, ele que tinha saído correndo sem nem mesmo agradecer pela noite agradável. Se alguém tinha que se desculpar, esse alguém era ele.

Isso mesmo, Remus devia ir, encontrar Sirius e pedir desculpas por todos os problemas que tinha causado, essa era a coisa certa a fazer. De toda forma, Remus não tinha planos para aquele domingo e a ideia de passar à tarde com Sirius fazia seu coração palpitar de um jeito engraçado e diferente, mesmo que ele tentasse com todas as forças ignorar essa sensação.

* * *

Quando Remus finalmente avistou o mirante do parque, Sirius já estava lá, esperando pacientemente. Era o primeiro dia de sol em meses e o parque estava lotado. Vestia uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans simples, mas mesmo assim era impossível não notar o moreno. Seja pelo cabelo grande ou pela beleza natural, Sirius era o tipo de pessoa que chamava a atenção mesmo que não quisesse. Ele podia colocar uma camiseta e uma calça jeans e ainda parecer a pessoa mais elegante do mundo.

- Remus, aqui! – Acenou um Sirius animado com uma maçã do amor na mão.

Por um segundo, Remus pensou em virar as costas e sair correndo. Toda a sua vida, ele tinha se acostumado a ser o cara reservado, que está sempre no canto e que ninguém nota. Sair com um moreno altamente chamativo em um parque lotado era aterrorizante, mas os últimos dias tinham sido tão diferentes que experiências novas não o assustavam mais. Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e andou até ele.

- Oi, Sirius.

- Achei que você não viria. – Sirius tinha um sorriso contagiante. – Vem, eu quero te levar num lugar.

Sem aviso, o moreno puxou a manga de Remus, guiando-o por caminhos cada vez mais estreito até chegar ao ponto que estava atraindo todas aquelas pessoas: uma feira de diversões.

Quando você mistura um parque de diversões, barracas de jogos e comidas gostosas você tem uma feira de diversões. Remus não se lembrava de visitar uma destas desde que tinha mais ou menos uns 7 anos e tinha passado um fim de semana com a família Potter. Em um momento, toda a maturidade que Remus tinha recolhido nesse tempo foi embora e ele simplesmente não conseguia decidir aonde ir primeiro.

- Sirius, isso é incrível. – Disse, encarando um Sirius particularmente orgulhoso de sua escolha de passeio. – O que faremos primeiro?

- Que tal se eu conseguir um ursinho gigante para me desculpar por ontem?

A barraca de latinhas era uma das primeiras e tinha um grande e chamativo letreiro. De todos os lados, crianças e adultos se espremiam para tentar ganhar um dos maravilhosos prêmios que ficavam pendurados bem à mostra.

- Três bolinhas, por favor. – Disse Sirius, colocando uma nota em cima do balcão.

A ideia era simples, seis latinhas empilhadas, três bolinhas. Derrube as latinhas e ganhe um prêmio. Apesar disso, Sirius parecia ter grandes problemas em acertar uma latinha sequer.

A mira do moreno era um desastre, mas o orgulho permanecia intacto. Depois de mais ou menos vinte jogadas, tudo que ele tinha ganhado era um chaveiro por derrubar a latinha de cima. Antes que Sirius gastasse todo o seu orçamento na primeira barraquinha, Remus achou que deveria intervir.

- Posso tentar? – Falou, pegando a última bolinha da mão de Sirius que parecia irritado.

Uma jogada e seis latinhas no chão, para a surpresa do moreno, que assistia boquiaberto. Depois de uma salva de palmas para atrair mais clientes, Remus foi recompensando com um grande cervo de pelúcia, que teve que abraçar com os dois braços para conseguir tira-lo da tenda.

- Como... Você...

- Eu meio que pratico. – Respondeu, tentando não ferir mais o orgulho do outro. – As vezes quando a livraria está vazia eu fico tentando acertar uma bolinha de ping pong em um copo. Pra passar o tempo, sabe?

O mau humor pelo orgulho ferido não durou muito e logo os dois estavam de volta a feira, correndo de uma barraquinha a outra como se tivessem cinco anos de novo. Depois de Remus ganhar um lobo gigante para fazer companhia ao cervo na barraca de tiro, a fome falou mais alto e os dois decidiram que era hora de almoçar.

Em um canto mais afastado da feira, encontraram uma barraca de cachorro quente com mesas e cadeiras (o que foi um alivio para Remus que carregava os dois bichinhos a muito tempo). Depois de instalados, Remus de frente para Sirius, o lobo e o cervo nas laterais, foi que se lembrou do motivo de estar ali.

- Muito obrigado por me trazer aqui. – Disse, com a boca cheia de cachorro quente. – Eu não me divertia assim desde pequeno.

- Não precisa agradecer. Já tinha um tempo que eu queria vir, mas faltava a companhia.

Remus tentou imaginar como uma pessoa como Sirius podia ficar sem companhia. Com certeza, se ele estalasse os dedos haveria dezenas de garotas querendo ir ao parque com ele. Mesmo enquanto comiam Remus podia perceber todas as pessoas que olhavam para Sirius e cochichavam entre si.

- De toda forma, eu queria me desculpar por te atrapalhar ontem... – Completou Sirius, dando mais uma mordida no cachorro quente.

- Sobre isso, eu queria ped...

- Remmy!

Os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo, bem a tempo de ver um sorridente James se aproximando. Ao lado dele, Lilly vinha a passos mais lentos com o mesmo sorriso do marido.

- James!

Remus definitivamente não esperava encontrar o amigo aqui. Parando para pensar, ele devia ter considerado essa possibilidade, era um domingo ensolarado, onde mais ele estaria?

- James, Lilly, esse é Sirius, meu... – Remus ainda não tinha tido tempo de pensar em como apresentaria Sirius para os amigos.

- Amigo... – Completou o moreno estendendo a mão. – Nos conhecemos na livraria. Que barrigão, já sabem o que é?

- É um menino. – Respondeu James, cheio de orgulho. – Harry.

Era extremamente agradável estar numa mesa com Sirius, James e Lilly. Era como se os quatro fossem amigos desde sempre, James e Sirius aparentemente gostavam das mesmas coisas e faziam todo tipo de piadas. O que era só um cachorro quente se transformou em um dos almoços mais divertidos que Remus já teve.

- Eu achei que Lilly precisava tomar um ar. – Disse James depois de uma piada particularmente engraçada que quase fez o garçom derrubar o refrigerante. – Achei que seria uma boa ganhar alguns ursinhos para o quarto do Harry e comer algodão doce, mas parece que vocês já esvaziaram a barraca.

- Remus. – Completou Sirius com uma pontinha de inveja. – Ele joga uma bolinha e as latinhas caem, aperta o gatilho e acerta um pino. Parece magia.

- Ah, aposto que não é nada comparado a técnica Potter. – Disse James, terminando o copo de refrigerante. – Vêm, eu te ensino.

Sem aviso, os dois levantaram da mesa e foram em direção as barracas, deixando Remus e Lilly sozinhos e confusos na mesa. Menos de uma hora juntos e os dois já eram amigos, exatamente como tinha sido com Padfoot. Ou James era uma pessoa extremamente amigável ou ele também percebia as semelhanças entre os dois. Remus achava que era um pouco de cada.

- Então... Sirius, heim? – Disse Lilly, quebrando o silêncio com a sua melhor expressão de "eu sei o que está acontecendo".

- É, ele apareceu para comprar um livro outro dia... – Remus era mestre em se fazer de desentendido, pena que dificilmente funcionava. – Ele é legal, acabamos ficando amigos.

- Ele é muito bonito.

- É mesmo? James vai ficar com ciúmes.

- Ah, Remus... – Lilly não pode conter uma risada ao imaginar James com ciúmes. Era sempre épico. – Não tente me enganar, eu consigo ver a forma como você olha para ele.

Lilly sempre fora muito boa em ler os sentimentos dos outros e, com Remus, era mais fácil ainda.

- Você sabe que eu não estou procurando nada assim no momento, Lilly.

- Não significa que você não pode achar... – Lilly abraçou o cervo de pelúcia, sorrindo. – Você não deve notar, mas ele também te olha diferente.

O que Lilly queria dizer com "olhar diferente" era um mistério. Com certeza Sirius só estava sendo simpático com Remus.

- Acho que o Harry está afetando a sua cabeça, Lilly... Provavelmente ele só gosta de livros e acha que ter um livreiro como amigo pode ser útil.

- É? Então me responda, quando foi a última vez que vocês conversaram sobre livros?

Dessa vez Lillian tinha um ponto. Desde o primeiro dia quando Sirius comprou o livro na livraria de Remus eles nunca mais conversaram sobre o assunto. Com certeza Sirius estava tentando não ser chato conversando sobre o trabalho de Remus fora do expediente. Com certeza havia uma explicação, ninguém se interessaria pelo desinteressante Lupin.

Perdido em pensamentos, Remus nem percebeu quando James e Sirius voltaram, de mãos vazias.

- Acho que a técnica Potter não funciona muito bem nesse clima. – Disse James, tirando Remus de seu transe. – Pode mostrar pra gente como você faz, Remmy?

Apesar de tudo, Remus ficou muito agradecido de ganhar um motivo para sair daquela conversa constrangedora. Não valia a pena ficar pensando nessas coisas, Sirius era apenas um amigo. Um bom amigo com quem se divertia muito.

Apertou o gatilho e, novamente, um pininho caiu na estante do outro lado do balcão. Dessa vez, Remus escolheu um grande cachorro preto de pelúcia que lembrava muito Padfoot. Inconformado, James tentou copiar a técnica de Remus mais uma vez, sem sucesso. Remus não sabia como fazia isso, somente fazia. De alguma forma, Sirius parecia se sentir melhor ao saber que não era o único incapaz de derrubar os alvos.

- Vamos na roda gigante? – Perguntou Lilly, mais para tirar a atenção de James dos bichinhos do que por qualquer outra coisa. – Eu vi uma na entrada.

Os quatro seguiram para a roda gigante no começo do parque parando somente para Remus comprar um felpudo algodão doce azul. Era uma daquelas rodas gigantes de dois lugares por vagão, que vão bem alto e param para você pode aproveitar a vista.

Lillian fez questão de ir com James, alegando que, se Harry resolvesse nascer, James poderia fazer o parto, deixando o pobre James com a cara mais aterrorizada que Remus já viu. Mesmo assim, Remus se ajeitou em um vagão roxo ao lado de Sirius.

- Acho que eu consigo ver minha casa daqui – Disse, quando a roda gigante atingiu seu ponto máximo.

O sol começava a se por, tornando a vista ainda mais impressionante. Logo logo eles teriam que voltar para casa e dar adeus ao dia, mas, por enquanto, Remus queria aproveitar tudo ao máximo.

- James e Lillian são legais. – Comentou Sirius, voltando a atenção de Remus para si. – Você tem muita sorte de ter amigos assim.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo. – Disse Remus, com um sorriso cheio de algodão doce. – Quando Lilly apareceu nos afastamos um pouco, mas eu não me importo. Ela faz muito bem para ele.

- Faz bem ter alguém com quem dividir sua vida. – Sirius parecia melancólico, os olhos fixos no horizonte.

Lilly tinha razão quando dizia que Sirius era muito bonito. Mesmo com o olhar triste, Sirius ainda tinha um tipo de brilho refletido no cinza que era muito raro.

- Sobre as desculpas... – Adicionou Remus, mudando de assunto antes que Sirius percebesse a sua cara de idiota encarando-o. – Você não precisa se desculpar, eu que te devo desculpas por sair correndo daquele jeito.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso, foi uma noite maravilhosa. – Respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso de que está tudo bem. – Eu não vejo o tempo passar quando estou com você, Remus.

Como Sirius podia dizer algo assim completamente do nada? Sentindo as bochechas corarem, Remus tentou formar palavras para responder, mas tudo que conseguiu foi lançar algumas vogais sem sentido no ar.

- Não precisa falar nada. – Disse, por fim, Sirius, vendo a confusão do outro. – Mas eu vou continuar aparecendo na sua livraria de vez em quando, se você não se importasse.

Remus queria falar que ele definitivamente não se importava, que Sirius podia aparecer na vida dele quando quisesse, que ele nem precisava sair dela, mas se contentou com um "tá".

Depois de duas voltas, uma mão abriu a trava do vagão, indicando que o passeio tinha acabado. Do lado de fora, James e Lillian esperavam.

- Vamos indo para casa. – Disse James, passando a mão pelos ombros de Lillian. – Já passou da hora de Lilly descansar.

- Você é tão superprotetor, eu estou bem. – Respondeu Lilly, ligeiramente zangada tirando a mão de James do seu ombro. – Até mais, foi um prazer.

Depois das despedidas, James e Lilly se foram, levando o cervo que Remus tinha ganhado como um presente para o quarto de Harry. Antes que notasse, Remus e Sirius estavam sozinhos novamente no parque que já começava a esvaziar.

- Acho melhor eu ir para casa também. – Remus não queria se atrasar novamente, caso Padfoot resolvesse aparecer.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius entregou os outros dois bichinhos para Remus. – Posso passar na livraria amanhã?

- Claro!

Enquanto Remus caminhava de volta para casa, o mundo parecia completamente novo e cheio de possibilidades. Nem mesmo ele era capaz de dizer porque se sentia tão feliz. Tudo era motivo para sorrir e, se tivesse cruzado com alguém na rua, provavelmente teria beijado essa pessoa.

Deixando o lobo e o cão de pelúcia em cima da cama, Remus voltou correndo para a cozinha, esperando por Padfoot. Depois de meia hora olhando a janela, um par de orelhas pontudas apareceu por detrás de um poste e, com elas, o par de olhos que Remus tanto esperava.

- Padfoot! – Disse Remus, servindo uma porção de salsichas generosa para o canino. – Me desculpa, eu não queria te deixar do lado de fora. É que eu saí com Sirius e ele me faz esquecer do tempo e...

Ao ouvir a última frase, o canino parou de comer e levantou os olhos com atenção. O gesto fez Remus corar instantaneamente, sem nem mesmo saber direito o por que.

- De toda forma, me desculpa. – Abraçou o cão, que abanava o rabo alegremente como sinal de que estava tudo bem. – Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo.

Depois de comer, Remus subiu para o quarto com Padfoot logo atrás. Remus não via sentido para deixar o cão preso na cozinha e, na verdade, ele queria ter a companhia do canino o mais perto possível.

- Hoje foi um dia incrível. – Falou para o cão enquanto escovava os dentes. – Eu queria que não tivesse que acabar nunca.

Mas tinha acabado e tudo que restava para Remus era dormir e esperar por uma visita amanhã. Naquela noite, a cama sempre tão vazia de Remus ganhou a adição de dois bichinhos de pelúcia gigantes e um cachorro felpudo, e Remus, que sempre se sentia sozinho, foi dormir muito bem acompanhado.

* * *

**N/A: **Eita que esse capítulo ficou grande.

O Remus está começando a gostar do Sirius, mas ele não quer admitir. 3

**Não percam no próximo capítulo: o Remus vai finalmente descobrir a verdade sobre o Sirius e o Padfoot... tã tã tã tã. Como será que ele vai reagir?**

Muito obrigado a todos que leram e, principalmente, aqueles que deixaram reviews, vocês são uns lindos.

**Ana Beatriz****: **Tadinho do Remus, ele não está entendendo nada mesmo... No próximo capítulo deve melhorar um pouco (ou não). Muito obrigada pelo review, continue acompanhando. =)

**Wolfizzie: **Não precisa se desculpar, fico muito feliz por você ter conseguido um tempinho para ler o último capítulo. Acho que daqui pra frente esses dois vão virar uma fofura só. Muito obrigada pelo review, são os leitores assíduos que fazem a história ir para a frente!

**Ly Anne Black****: **Muito obrigada, vou tentar atualizar sempre.

Como sempre, continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews, eles me empolgam e fazem o próximo capítulo sair mais rápido.

Até a próxima!


	5. Incêndio

Já passava de meia noite quando um barulho na livraria tirou Remus de seu sono. Não era a primeira vez que ele acordava daquela forma e sempre parecia ser pelo mesmo motivo, alguma coisa desmoronando na livraria. Remus tentava manter tudo da melhor forma possível, mas boa parte da loja precisava de uma reforma urgente que a falta de clientes não conseguia bancar. Essa noite ele suspeitava da prateleira bamba da estante três.

Se levantou, colocando os pés descalços no chão frio com um gemido baixo. Só precisava descer, juntar todos os livros e voltar antes mesmo que Padfoot notasse o que estava acontecendo e logo logo poderia estar deitado novamente em sua cama quentinha.

Tomando cuidado de não acender a luz ou acordar Padfoot, Remus saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas na maior velocidade que seu sono permitia. Mesmo que tentasse manter o silencio, os degraus velhos da escada faziam um barulho engraçado enquanto Remus descia. Ainda bem que Padfoot tinha um sono pesado.

Ao entrar, a cena que Remus encontrou não correspondia exatamente a que ele esperava. Sim, o barulho tinha sido causado por algo caindo. Não, não era a prateleira bamba da estante três. Ao invés disso, encontrou dois homens encapuzados derramando galões de gasolina por todo o chão da preciosa loja de Remus.

Antes que ele fosse capaz de formular qualquer palavra, uma mão tapou a sua boca e outra segurou seus braços pelas costas incapacitando-o totalmente.

- Eu falei que você ia acordar alguém com esse barulho. – Disse o homem que segurava Remus. – Termina de espalhar isso aí, a gente apaga ele e damos o fora daqui. Vai parecer que ele morreu no incêndio.

Mesmo que Remus tentasse se soltar de todas as maneiras, era impossível se libertar da chave que o homem aplicava. Tudo que ele podia fazer era observar enquanto os dois destruíam tudo que ele amava, agora sem a menor preocupação em manter o silêncio, o que, Remus sabia, era um grande erro.

Sem aviso, uma nuvem preta de pelos e presas passou correndo pela porta, voando no braço que tapava a boca de Remus e fazendo com que o dono dele ganisse de dor. Institivamente, o homem agarrou o braço machucado, deixando Remus livre para correr.

- Isso é um cachorro, não falaram nada sobre cachorros! – Ainda gemendo, o homem com o braço machucado fez sinal para o outro. – Pega ele!

Do outro lado do balcão, Remus assistiu enquanto o homem sadio avançava para cima de Padfoot com o galão firme na mão. Sem pensar, agarrou o primeiro objeto pesado que encontrou, um dicionário de capa dura, e arremessou na cabeça do homem, acertando em cheio e espalhando sangue por todo lado. Com certeza isso devia deixa-lo pelo menos zonzo.

Traído pela alegria da vitória, Remus só pode observar enquanto o primeiro homem, com o braço encolhido, acertou um chute certeiro em Padfoot, arremessando o cão na parede e saindo porta afora com o companheiro semi-desacordado, deixando Remus completamente paralisado não pelo chute, mas pelo que veio depois.

Deitado no chão, completamente desmaiado em cima do balcão de vidro estilhaçado aonde deveria estar o grande cão preto estava Sirius.

* * *

Quando Sirius finalmente acordou estava deitado na cama de Remus, completamente nu, com o peito enfaixado e uma forte dor na cabeça. Levou um tempo para que o quarto voltasse ao foco e, com ele, a figura loira que o esperava sentado no outro canto do cômodo.

- Remus?

- Você acordou! - Remus se levantou de um salto, acordando no susto, uma frigideira firmemente agarrada entre as mãos.

- É, acho que sim... – Sirius apontou para o objeto que Remus segurava. – Pra que isso?

- Nada. – Respondeu de prontidão, mas, mesmo assim, não largou a frigideira.

- Você não tinha nada melhor para me ameaçar? Vai precisar de mais do que isso pra me derrubar. – O moreno suspirou, como se já tivesse tido aquela conversa um milhão de vezes em um milhão de situações diferentes. – Olha, eu não vou te machucar.

Remus parou, considerando se devia ou não desistir da arma. É verdade que Sirius nunca tinha feito qualquer menção de machuca-lo mesmo com um milhão de oportunidades para isso. Ainda assim, Remus não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo ou em que universo paralelo havia entrado. Talvez tivesse finalmente enlouquecido, talvez tivesse morrido na noite anterior e o além fosse um grande livro de ficção. Quem poderia garantir que Sirius não ia perder a sanidade, se transformar no cão preto e ataca-lo? A ideia de Sirius se transformando em um animal ainda era bastante surreal, mas aqueles olhos eram os mesmos que tinha acompanhado no parque ontem e Remus confiava neles. Sem saber bem por que, largou a frigideira.

- Como você está? – Perguntou, ainda mantendo a distancia.

- Você que me diga. Eu só me lembro de você acertando a cabeça de um cara ontem e depois dor. E aí eu acordei aqui. – Disse, examinando os vários curativos que tinha espalhado pelo corpo. – Belo arremesso, por sinal.

- Bom, você levou um chute. – Remus apontou para o grande curativo que cobria todo peito de Sirius. – Fez um corte, nada muito grave mas bem grande. Depois você desmaiou e...

- E voltei a ser eu? – O silêncio foi a confirmação que Sirius precisava. – Tudo bem, não tem problema. Acho que é melhor eu ir indo.

O que exatamente era "eu" em Sirius, Remus não sabia dizer, mas tinha salvado sua vida. Se Padfoot não tivesse aparecido, provavelmente ele seria somente um corpo carbonizado agora.

- Fica aí. – Mandou, fazendo sinal para que Sirius se sentasse. – O que diabos está acontecendo, Sirius?

E Sirius contou tudo. Contou como tinha nascido com um dom estranho, mesmo em uma família tão antiga quanto os Black. Contou como desde muito pequeno conseguia se transformar em Padfoot sem saber muito bem como. Contou como, às vezes, sentia necessidade de ser cão tanto quanto de ser humano. Contou como isso envergonhava sua família e como tinha sido expulso de casa por não conseguir ser somente Sirius.

- E porque você não me contou isso antes?

- Remus... – Começou Sirius, cansado. – Como você acha que eu ia trazer esse assunto a tona? "Oi, eu sou Sirius Black e eu consigo virar um cachorro, por um acaso aquele mesmo que você ajudou ontem.". Não dá, cara...

Sirius tinha razão, provavelmente Remus teria expulsado o moreno da livraria, talvez até achado que ele fosse maluco. Não, com toda certeza ia achar que ele era maluco.

- Tá, mas... Porque eu?

- Porque você me ajudou. – Respondeu Sirius, instintivamente apertando o braço que tinha machucado na noite em que se conheceram. – Normalmente as pessoas me ignoram, na verdade, eu tenho sorte quando elas me ignoram. Cada uma dessas cicatrizes tem uma historia e nenhuma delas é muito feliz.

Sirius apontou diretamente para a cicatriz que tinha ficado em seu braço exatamente aonde tinha se machucado naquela noite.

- Você era interessante, eu achei que podia me aproximar um pouco mais, te conhecer melhor. Eu não planejava ficar, mas eu não consegui te esquecer.

E pela primeira vez, Sirius corou. Era o mesmo Sirius que Remus conhecera, com todas a beleza e falhas de um ser humano. Não era um animal sanguinário, mas o amigo que tinha feito nos últimos dias. Mesmo assim, ainda era um pouco difícil liga-lo diretamente ao cão ladrão de coxas de peru.

- Peraí... Isso quer dizer... – Remus parou, encarando Sirius incrédulo. – Que eu dei banho em você?

- Bom, acho que sim. – Sirius riu pela primeira vez, enquanto Remus enfiava a cabeça entre as almofadas que tinha recolhido, tentando esconder as orelhas que agora estavam vermelho pimentão. – Mas, olha, eu não consigo me transformar vestido, as roupas rasgam. E parece que alguém me trouxe até aqui.

Parecia impossível, mas as orelhas que antes estavam vermelhas agora estavam praticamente roxas com a afirmação. Tinha levado muito tempo para que Remus conseguisse transportar Sirius da biblioteca até o quarto e mais tempo ainda para que ele conseguisse olhar para o corpo do moreno.

- Eu não tinha escolha. – Disse, desistindo de se esconder atrás das almofadas. – Não ia te deixar jogado no meio de uma cena de crime sangrando.

- Agradeço! Ah, falando nisso, você não devia estar falando com policiais e coisas assim?

- Eu já falei. Eles fecharam a livraria, mas não parecem ter provas suficientes para incriminar ninguém. James e Lilly também estiveram aqui. – Remus parou de repente, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. - Sirius, você dormiu por quase 24 horas.

Para Sirius, definitivamente não parecia ter sido tanto tempo assim. Mas fazia sentido, já era noite lá fora e, com certeza, Remus tinha levado bastante tempo para por tudo em ordem. Certamente isso explicava porque ele parecia ter um buraco negro aonde deveria estar o seu estomago.

- Você não come nada desde ontem. – Acrescentou Remus, adivinhando os pensamentos de Sirius. – Melhor prepararmos algo para você. Ah, acho melhor você não se transformar em... Padfoot... por enquanto ou vamos ter que refazer todos esses curativos.

Remus ajudou Sirius a se levantar, se perguntando se isso era realmente uma boa ideia. Depois de revirar o armário, Remus encontrou uma muda de roupas que James esquecera e que ficava só um pouquinho apertada em Sirius. Mais branco do que nunca, Sirius precisava se apoiar completamente em Remus para tudo e descer as escadas foi uma tarefa particularmente difícil. Mesmo assim, o moreno insistia em ajudar, mesmo Remus garantindo que conseguia fazer tudo sozinho.

Depois de acomodar o moreno em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, Remus começou a empilhar ingredientes em cima da mesa. Era melhor não fazer nada muito pesado para não forçar o estomago de Sirius, mas precisava de algo que mantivesse o amigo em pé. Decidiu por um simples sanduiche quente.

Enquanto Remus manuseava panelas com uma pericia impressionante, Sirius observava. Primeiramente tinha pensado em ajudar, mas tinha medo de levantar e acabar desmaiando. De toda forma, Remus parecia estar se virando muito bem sozinho.

- Sabe... Você não foi a primeira pessoa a saber.

- Não? – Remus olhou curioso enquanto adicionava queijo ao pão na frigideira.

- Não. – Sirius deitou a cabeça na mesa, tentando conter a tontura. – Na escola, quando eu era adolescente, havia essa garota, Marlene.

Uma pontada de ciúmes atingiu Remus que errou a força e estraçalhou um ovo entre os dedos.

- Mas ela não aceitou muito bem. – Continuou, levantando a cabeça para observar enquanto Remus limpava o resto do ovo que tinha caído no chão. – Disse que nunca mais queria me ver e nunca mais falou comigo.

- Eu não entendo. Quer dizer, você se transforma em um cachorro, e daí? Tem gente que consegue mexer as orelhas, tem gente que precisa viver em uma bolha por ter alergia a tudo. Você vira um cachorro. – Remus riu, largando o pano cheio de ovo em cima da pia e virando para Sirius. – Quer dizer, eu sei que não é bem assim. Mas você é um cachorro legal e um cara legal, então...

E com essas palavras, Remus conseguiu focar toda a atenção de Sirius em si. De repente o cão rejeitado que ninguém queria tinha um amigo. Antes que Sirius notasse, havia um sanduiche fumegante em um prato a sua frente.

Esse, com certeza, tinha sido o sanduiche mais delicioso que Sirius já havia provado. Com ovos, queijo, presunto e todas as coisas deliciosas que Remus achou na geladeira, não demorou muito para que Sirius estivesse com o prato vazio e a barriga cheia. Mesmo aquele pequeno esforço tinha desgastado o moreno ao máximo e foi preciso o dobro de tempo para que os dois conseguissem subir escada acima.

- Você pode dormir aqui hoje. – Remus ajudou o moreno a se deitar novamente. – Eu vou estar lá embaixo.

Pegou uma coberta e um travesseiro reserva e se encaminhou para a saída. Apagou as luzes, deixando a porta só um pouco aberta para que Sirius fosse capaz de chamar caso precisasse de alguma coisa. Naquela noite, enquanto esperava o sono de duas noites atacar, Remus relembrou tudo que acontecera mil vezes em sua mente, sempre chegando a mesma conclusão: devia a vida a Padfoot.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, mais um capítulo e em tempo recorde!

Esse é pequenininho, mas importante.

Finalmente o Remus descobriu, foi como vocês imaginavam?

**Como sempre, Reviews são muuuuito bem vindos**

Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews no capítulo anterior e a todos que leram essa fic. Obrigada, gente, espero continuar atendendo as expectativas de todos!

Vamos as respostas dos reviews do último capítulo:

**Ana Beatriz / ****Caribbean Black Potter**** : **Tá aí o próximo capítulo da Fic, bem rapidinho. Espero que goste, foi escrito com carinho. Muito, muito obrigada por acompanhar a história, ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. =)

**Ly Anne Black****: **Tadinho do Remus, essas coisas só acontecem com ele, né? Então, as atualizações na verdade não tem dia certo para ocorrer, eu meio que escrevo e já posto. Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic, vocês que me fazem querer escrever o próximo capítulo.

**Shakinha****: **Que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue acompanhando e dizendo o que achou, quero que cada capítulo seja melhor que o anterior. Muito obrigada pelo review, fiquei muito feliz.

Então é isso, até a próxima, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!


	6. Coleira

Nos dias que se seguiram, uma rotina completamente diferente se instalou na velha casa da rua dois. Todos os dias Remus levantava, fazia café da manhã e não abria a livraria, que continuava fechada para investigações. Ao invés disso, pegava uma bandeja, subia as escadas e tomava seu café ao lado do moreno que agora ocupava o quarto de cima. Nos últimos dias, tinha se tornado especialista em preparar panquecas, café da manhã preferido de Sirius, e até acreditava que elas podiam ser melhores que as torradas que normalmente comia, mas não sabia ao certo se pelo gosto ou pela companhia.

Com a barriga cheia, Remus ajudava Sirius a descer as escadas e os dois passavam o dia inteiro fazendo alguma coisa boba. Em uma tarde ficavam jogando conversa fora na sala, em outra assistiam filmes antigos que ele nem lembrava que tinha. No terceiro dia, Sirius achou um álbum de fotos antigas.

- Que filhote fofinho você era. – Disse o moreno, pegando Remus de surpresa. – Quantos anos você tinha aqui?

- Acho que uns dois ou três. – Respondeu Remus, largando os pratos do almoço que ia levar para a cozinha. – Tinha ganhado uma caixa de chocolate inteira só para mim.

- Quem dá uma caixa de chocolate inteira para uma criança? – Sirius riu, virando a página para encontrar uma foto muito antiga. – Esses são seus pais?

- Sim... – Remus apontou para o casal que se abraçava feliz na foto. – Foi logo depois do casamento deles.

- Sua mãe era muito bonita. – Os olhos de Sirius pousaram em outra foto, dessa vez com o mesmo bebê da primeira abraçando um grande cão preto. – E esse é?

- Sou eu e Padfoot... – Remus riu ao ver o olhar confuso de Sirius. – Quer dizer, o Padfoot original. Meu cachorro, eu tinha cinco anos.

- Achei que seus pais não te deixassem ter animais.

- Bom, eles não deixavam, depois de Padfoot. – De repente a expressão feliz de Remus deu lugar a uma nostalgia triste. – Minha mãe disse que ele me mordeu um dia e eles tiveram que manda-lo pra fazenda do meu tio. Fiquei só com a cicatriz e as lembranças. James diz que é por isso que eu ajudo todo bicho que encontro na rua.

- Bom... Ninguém vai conseguir tirar esse Padfoot do seu lado a menos que você queira.

A cada segundo em silêncio, Remus ficava mais e mais vermelho. Talvez fosse pela determinação nos olhos de Sirius, talvez pela certeza de que ele definitivamente não queria que Sirius fosse embora. Quando o silêncio já estava insuportável e Remus tinha certeza de que ia explodir se não escutasse uma palavra, apontou para uma foto muito mais atual na página ao lado.

- Olha o James. – Disse, apontando para um garoto cheio de espinhas e com o cabelo bagunçado que abraçava um Remus consideravelmente mais novo. – Isso foi no ensino médio, acho.

- Ele realmente melhorou com o tempo. Essa é a Lillian?

- Sim. – Na foto que agora observavam, Lillian sorria. – James subornou uma amiga dela para conseguir essa foto.

- Temos que admirar a persistência dele. – Disse Sirius rindo. – E o que é esse... clube do maroto?

Dentro do álbum, ao lado da foto de James e Remus havia um papel aonde se lia nitidamente a frase "juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom" abaixo da logo do falado clube do maroto desenhada a lápis.

- É uma besteira que eu e James inventamos quando crianças, uma espécie de clube. – Remus apontou para a frase no papel. – Esse era o nosso lema, que James sempre seguiu muito melhor do que eu.

- E o que aconteceu com o clube?

- Bom, um clube de duas pessoas não é nada mais que uma amizade normal, e não conhecíamos ninguém legal o suficiente para entrar. – Remus fechou o álbum que já estava chegando ao final. – Chega das lembranças do Remus, que tal trocarmos esses curativos?

Entre protestos, Remus guardou o álbum na estante de onde Sirius o havia retirado. As escadas já não eram um esforço tão grande para Sirius, que conseguia subir quase sem ajuda nenhuma. Sentado na cama, Sirius observava enquanto Remus retirava uma por uma as ataduras que cobriam seu peito.

- Já está bem melhor. – Disse, retirando a última atadura e revelando a pele rosada que começava a cobrir a área machucada. – Você tem uma regeneração realmente impressionante.

- Desde pequeno, acho que é o sangue de cachorro. – Sirius segurou o pote de pomada, enquanto o loiro aplicava uma grossa camada na ferida. – Quando eu vou poder me transformar em Padfoot novamente?

- Eu não sei, nesse ritmo em dois ou três dias. – Remus fechou um novo curativo, orgulhoso de seu trabalho. – Ah, eu nunca te perguntei. Eu te chamei de Padfoot sem saber seu nome canino de verdade.

- Nome canino? – A visão de Remus tentando se explicar fez Sirius rir. – Remus, você foi o primeiro a me dar um nome.

- Sério? – O loiro parecia genuinamente surpreso. - Achei que alguém... ou... Bom, eu escolhi sem pedir sua opinião. Você pode escolher um novo nome se quiser, eu não vou ficar chateado.

- Eu gosto de Padfoot, mesmo sendo de segunda mão. – Sem aviso, Sirius lançou uma piscadela discreta para o amigo. – Eu sou Padfoot, seu cão, e não quero ser nada mais.

E sem saber como ou porque, o que restava de Remus se perdeu em uma confusão de emoções que ele não sabia controlar ou compreender enquanto pegava o resto dos curativos e saia do quarto murmurando palavras sem sentido.

* * *

Levou dois dias para que Sirius conseguisse descer as escadas completamente sem ajuda e mais dois para que Remus autorizasse a retirada do curativo. Sirius nunca tinha passado tanto tempo como humano e até mesmo o loiro já estava notando a inquietude do amigo. Era um belo sábado de sol quando Remus anunciou que, finalmente, transformações estavam liberadas contanto que Sirius não aprontasse demais.

- Tente não forçar ou vai abrir o ferimento de novo.

- Ok!

- Ah, outra coisa... – Encabulado, Remus segurava uma sacola que tinha trazido do mercado mais cedo. – Acho que você deve querer ir para casa, né? Mas, se não quiser, eu pensei que talvez a gente pudesse dar uma volta hoje à tarde... Você como Padfoot...

- Parece ótimo! – Respondeu um Sirius animado pelo convite. Era muito raro que Remus tomasse qualquer iniciativa desse tipo. – O que tem em mente?

- Bem... – Remus abriu a sacola, revelando uma coleira azul com uma grande guia tamanho cão gigante.

Por um segundo, Sirius achou que o amigo estava brincando. No segundo seguinte, se deu conta de que não era uma brincadeira e toda a diversão se transformou em incredulidade.

- Remus, eu **não** vou usar isso!

- Qual é, Sirius, é a única forma de andarmos juntos com você como Padfoot. – Remus suspirou, já havia previsto aquela conversa. – Eu não quero ficar me esgueirando por becos escuros e as pessoas não vão levar muito bem a ideia de um cão gigante andando por aí sozinho. Você é meio assustador, sabia?

Sirius parou, considerando suas opções. Se não fosse Remus ele nunca cogitaria andar com aquela coisa por aí, era desmoralizante demais. Mas uma tarde inteira como Padfoot acompanhado do loiro fazia valer a pena.

- Tudo bem. – Disse, arrancando a coleira da mão de Remus e entrando no banheiro. – Mas eu vou querer algo em troca depois.

- Querer oqu... – Antes que pudesse argumentar, a porta do banheiro se fechou com um estrondo.

Quando Remus ouviu o som das garras arranhando a porta de madeira, sabia que Padfoot estava pronto. Ao abrir, descobriu um grande cão negro, particularmente emburrado com o novo acessório.

- Ficou ótimo. – Disse, tentando encaixar a guia. – Eu vou levar roupas se você quiser voltar a Sirius.

Com roupas, água, curativos extras e lanches colocados em uma mochila, era hora de ir. Foi preciso que Remus praticamente arrastasse Padfoot porta afora para que o passeio começasse, mas, assim que sentiu o ar fresco no focinho, o cão esqueceu-se da coleira e foi preciso muita força para que Remus não fosse arrastado até o parque.

O lugar escolhido para o passeio era exatamente o mesmo parque aonde eles tinha ido à feira de diversões só que, dessa vez, ao invés de feira havia famílias e cestas de piquenique. Andaram bastante, Padfoot se deliciando com cada novo cheiro, até encontrar um grande gramado razoavelmente vazio. Era o lugar perfeito para que o canino esticasse as pernas correndo.

Assim que Remus se abaixou para retirar a guia do cão, um barulho chamou sua atenção.

- Mãe, olha o cachorro!

De mãos dadas com a mãe, um garotinho ruivo apontava para Padfoot, maravilhado. Do outro lado da mãe, um segundo garotinho, idêntico ao primeiro, tentava correr em direção a eles. Era uma família grande, a mãe com quatro filhos, todos ruivos como o fogo. Ao notar o interesse dos garotos, Remus acenou, encorajando a família a se aproximar.

- Que cachorro bonito. – Disse o garoto mais velho, estendendo a mão para acariciar Padfoot. O menino devia ter mais ou menos 11 anos.

- Você não pode sair por aí fazendo carinho no cachorro dos outros, Bill. – Repreendeu a mãe, segurando os gêmeos que já faziam menção de agarrar o cão. – Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, ele não morde e gosta bastante de carinho.

Apreensivo, Bill estendeu a mão novamente e Padfoot prontamente a lambeu. Em poucos segundos, o cão tinha as quatro crianças acariciando e puxando seu rabo e orelhas, correndo e voltando em torno dele.

- Sou Molly, Molly Weasley. – Disse a senhora. Era pouco mais velha que Remus e exibia um barrigão como o de Lillian. – E esses são Bill, Charlie, Fred e George.

- Sou Remus Lupin. – Cumprimentou. – E o nome dele é Padfoot.

Ao ouvir o nome do cão, os gêmeos começaram a repeti-lo, correndo pelo gramado. O movimento chamou a atenção de outras crianças e, em pouco tempo, Padfoot tinha uma verdadeira creche que se revezava para brincar de pique pega com ele e fazer carinho em sua barriga.

- Seu cachorro parece ser muito bom com crianças. – Disse Molly, enquanto observavam os gêmeos cavalgando Padfoot pelo gramado. – Eu nunca vi esses dois passarem tanto tempo sem destruir algo.

Molly tinha razão, era impressionante como Padfoot conseguia dar atenção a tantas crianças sem deixar nenhuma esquecida, como se a visão do grande cachorro hipnotizasse os pequenos. Só podia ser talento natural.

Quando até mesmo os gêmeos começaram a cambalear de cansaço, já haviam se passado horas e o sol começava a ir embora. Uma a uma as crianças, cansadas ou resmungando por serem paradas em plena brincadeira, foram sendo levadas embora pelas mães.

Depois que a última criança se foi, Remus se viu sozinho com Padfoot novamente. Sem explicar, o cão andou em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, arranhando a porta. Se certificando de que ninguém estava por perto para ver, Remus colocou a mochila dentro da cabine e fechou a porta para o cachorro. Poucos segundos depois, Sirius saiu, com a mochila nas costas.

- Isso foi cansativo. – Disse, sorrindo para Remus. – Sanduiches?

- Parece ótimo!

Escolheram um lugar aonde pudessem ver bem o pôr do sol, na beira do lago. Separaram dois sanduiches de atum que Remus tinha preparado e sentaram no gramado.

- Parece que você gosta muito de crianças... – Remus tentou puxar assunto.

- Elas são legais. – Disse Sirius, com um sorriso contagiante. – Quando eu ainda morava com meus pais, nas festas eu ficava cuidando dos meus primos. Às vezes eu sinto saudades deles...

- Desculpe, eu não sabia... – A última coisa que ele queria era trazer lembranças tristes ao moreno.

- Tudo bem, Remmy. Na verdade... Obrigado, – Sirius parecia muito sério, tirando o plástico do sanduiche. – por me mostrar que humanos podem ser legais.

De repente, todas as palavras do mundo sumiram. Remus nunca tinha pensando dessa maneira. Provavelmente ele era o primeiro amigo que Sirius tinha em décadas. Mesmo ele que não falava com ninguém e vivia com seus livros e sua poeira tinha James e Lillian.

Tentou imaginar como seria não ter absolutamente ninguém, não ter família ou amigos, ser rejeitado por todos que você já amou. Parecia horrível, muito pior do que qualquer coisa que ele já havia vivido.

- Só queria que você soubesse que tem amigos agora, ok? – Disse, estendendo um braço por sobre o ombro do amigo. – Você não vai mais estar sozinho.

Comeram o resto do sanduiche em silêncio, aproveitando o brilho laranja do pôr do sol. Na volta, encontraram os gêmeos se preparando para ir embora e Remus teve que inventar uma complexa historia sobre Padfoot ter voltado para casa sozinho. Quando alcançaram a porta da frente de casa, Sirius mau se aguentava em pé de cansaço.

Antes de dormir, Remus fez questão de verificar se o machucado continuava fechado depois de todo movimento da tarde. Enquanto examinava o peito do moreno, Sirius apagava, sentado na cama.

- Ah, eu quase esqueci. – Falou, depois de acordar de uma cochilada mais longa. – A minha recompensa pela coleira.

Antes que Remus pudesse formular qualquer frase, Sirius passou uma mão por trás do pescoço do loiro, puxando o rosto em direção ao seu e roubando o selinho mais longo da história.

- Perfeito! – Adicionou Sirius, mal conseguindo abrir os olhos. Por fim, deitou-se de lado na cama. – Boa noite, Remmy.

Sem reação e com as orelhas de um roxo quase preto, Remus se arrastou porta afora, sem conseguir formular qualquer frase. Quando caiu de costas no sofá, sabia que teria uma noite de longos pensamentos. O que isso significava? O que diabos estava acontecendo? Remus não fazia idéia, só sabia que, o que quer que fosse, era bom.

* * *

**N/A: **Yei, capítulo 6 finalmente.

É impressionante que esse capítulo tenha realmente saído com a gripe em que eu me encontro. Nesse momento, esse capítulo me rendeu uma cesta de lenços usados e um nariz muito vermelho. Mas valeu a pena, por todos vocês que escreveram reviews e que incentivaram a história. Muito obrigado.

**Como sempre, reviews são muito muito bem vindos, fazem meu dia mais feliz e me dão vontade de continuar a fic! Quem gostou, deixe um comentário, nem que seja um "po, tá ok". =)**

Respondendo aos reviews do capítulo passado:

**Ly Anne Black****:** Obrigada pelo review gigante, foi um dos grandes motivos desse capítulo ter saído tão rápido! Acho que ainda teremos mais alguns capítulos pela frente, ainda tem muita história para rolar. Continue lendo, o Remus vai continuar ficando envergonhado e acho que o Sirius tá começando a gostar disso...

**Wolfizzie****:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, é um grande desafio tentar manter o nível de um capítulo para o outro. Quando alguém que acompanha a fic a tanto tempo quanto você diz que estou no caminho certo me dá muita segurança para continuar escrevendo! Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Caribbean Black Potter****:** Não foi dessa vez que o James e a Lillian descobriram, mas ainda temos muitas novidades para o futuro *música de suspense*. Muito bom saber que você continua acompanhando a fic, fico feliz sempre que tem review seu! Muito obrigada por ser uma leitora tão assídua, vou tentar não atrasar os capítulos.

**Blackverdammt****:** Acho que você não chegou nesse capítulo ainda, mas eu quero agradecer pelos reviews que você deixou nos capítulos anteriores, foi muito lindo, eu também sou absolutamente apaixonada pelo POE. Espero que continue gostando e que chegue até esse capítulo!

Por enquanto é isso, gente.

Se a gripe me deixar viva até a semana que vem, provavelmente teremos novos capítulos, fiquem de olho!


End file.
